


Etymology

by orphan_account



Series: Etymology Original Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Buddhism, College, F/M, Feminism, Feminist, Growing Up, Marijuana, Meditation, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Teenager, Weed, Yoga, adult, lots of meditation, original storyline, strong female, strong female character, woc, woman of color, young adult, zumba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CLAIMER: Characters and Storyline belong to me.This is a story about Maria Jones. It is set around Maria's young adult life, from the ages 17-37. Maria graduates and her new life begins, between paying rent and getting mugged, there is only one thing that stays constant throughout her journey throughout New York City, Meditation.Warnings for stingy people: Heavy Feminism, Marijuana Usage and Buddhism, if you're for some reason uncomfortable with that topic then respectfully, don't read. KthxbyeThis is low-key a project I'm working on? My mom wanted me to write something about Meditation and I wanted to test myself on writing and researching a topic I know little to nothing about. I'm going to be looking at facts, and researching meditation a lot, so this probably won't be a scheduled book unlike the other works I have made. I hope that I can grow as a writer and entertain my brains capacity by jamming more information in there. Thank you for reading... If you do?





	Etymology

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! I'm really excited for this work?? Okay, if you read it, thank you, if you don't, that's cool not everyone likes the same stuff. Okay, ENJOY!

"Reflective Meditation: Also known as analytical meditation, refers to disciplined thinking. In order to successfully practice the act of reflective meditation, you must choose a question, theme, or topic and focus all of your analyzing and reflection on said topic. Initially the brain might wander into other topics, but you must train your mind to come back to the topic in question. In order to do this you must also learn concentration meditation."

Maria groaned as she finished reading. What the hell is concentration meditation? What's the difference? She just needed to be able to focus for her SAT's, her dad was practically breathing down her neck about it, and it's not like she intended to fail. She actually hmm... planned on passing? But she couldn't concentrate. No matter how much she tried to lasso her brain into the right thinking path she just couldn't.

Maria was sitting Indian style on the floor of her bedroom, staring at the Mac-book in front of her. She had rolled out her yoga mat to sit on, and tied her long, black hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a sports bra and yoga pants, along with crocs. Because who goes anywhere without there crocs? She hummed as she looked up concentration meditation with rapid, annoyed fingers skittering across her keyboard.

"Jesus, there are way to many Pinterest articles. What if I just wing it?" She said aloud... to herself. She sat back from her computer and closed her eyes. Imagining her SAT's, and all the homework and studying she had been doing prior to this 'meditation' she was currently attempting. Her mind didn't necessarily drift, per say, it just... calmed.

Her face and eyes relaxed from the scrunched positioning she had contorted her face into, and she laid back against the yoga mat. She automatically went into 'fish pose'. With her head holding up her neck and upper back, and her lower back and legs resting on the mat. 

Maria sighed contently. Unconsciously lifting herself out of her miserable mood, even if she had to do it by strength of will, she thought it was easy. She slipped, her brain stuttered from the relaxed state. Slips are probably unavoidable, she told herself. She just had to shrink back into that mindset again. Perhaps the best way to do that was to meet everything with a passive stance and outlook, to make herself an inert mass, and with that, she felt herself being carried away. She stared at her troubles and responsibilities with the eyes of an animal, felt no compunction, and in short, took her own hand to throttle whatever ghostly life remains and doubts she had within herself. She enlarged that final piece of her doubtful graveyard, and let nothing survive past that. 

Her father had told me a story about how a wolf and a lion have a conversation about their nature, when she was little. In the story the wolf reply's by telling the lion that it would never be tamed and entertain the humans. The wolf was proud that he would never be a part of the circus. Maria wouldn't let herself be tamed. She was not a person who would be brought down by her own doubts and self-hatred. She would grow, not just as a person, but as a daughter and a friend.

She would pass these SAT's, and go on with her life. These SAT's weren't as much of a big deal as everyone was making it out to be. She had all the material she had been told she needed, and would find whatever else she needed in order to pass. She had studied hard, studied well, and studied enough. Now it's just seeing how she can play it out in the actual world of the SAT, nothing can be predicted, her score, her grades, her passing, her future, none of it. She is not a Lion that can be tamed, and neither are her actions. She will do what she needs to pass, and she will do it with a smirk on her face.

With that, her thoughts drifted once again, and her well-being had been affected. Her chest felt light, and her mind felt free. She had studied everything, and knew the material like the back of her hand. She was ready enough to wonder if the test was ready for her. She picked up her mat and smiled. Rolling it up as she thought of what she could do with her spare time, since she had expected it to at least be an hour of meditatio- Oh. It was already 11 p.m. 

Time flies, she thought to herself. She turned off her computer and laid down in her queen sized bed. Surrounded by pillows and her cat, Princey.

As she drifted, Princey, her light grey maine coon, snored loudly next to her. Enjoying the peace of his human, and otherwise drifting along with her.

When Maria woke up the next day, she felt abnormal. She wasn't used to having a calm mind, especially not this early in the morning. She smiled at Princey and moved her blankets without uprooting him from his little nest. 

Maria went to the restroom first. She needed to start being productive now or her whole morning would be lazy. She grabbed her brush and started to comb through all of her hair, and let her brain drift while she did the task at hand. If she were to pass these SAT's, college scouts would be on her like a hawk, with her being the only girl on the football team, let alone a linebacker, she would be a goldmine. With her current 3.8 GPA, she could raise it to at least a 4.0 by the end of the semester. Therefore, she would be, once again, a goldmine for college scouts. 

Plus her coming from a single parent household, whom are people of color, her chances were already set in stone. 

But she shouldn't get ahead of herself, she still has to actually take the test and finish of Senior year. 

Senior Year. Which means graduation, which means graduation parties, which means Prom, which means boyfriends, which means kissing, which means interacting, which means touching, which means sex, which means virginity confession, which means-

"UGH! Stop!" Maria shouted at the mirror, which was a message she intended for her brain. Her mind tended to go off on sprees like that. Kind of annoying, right? She thought so.

As Maria finished off her hair, and set her hairbrush down. She realized a very important fact. She hadn't gone prom dress shopping, or prepared at all for the last awkward school dance she would ever go to. She didn't have a date, or a group of friends to tag along with, or even a cousin she could third wheel on. She had nothing prepared, and coming from this girl who has her whole life mapped out, that was mortifying. 

Maria grabbed her toothbrush and once again let her mind roam freely.

If Maria were to pass, which is more than likely, she would most likely be able to go to college. And if she studies hard and pays attention in all of her classes, she would graduate. But what would she graduate as? She had always entertained the thought of becoming a teacher, which although tiring, could be fun. She had also wanted to be an astronomic engineer as a kid, if her collection of many... many recreations of NASA rockets had anything to say about it.

But what if she became a director? Or just a regular astronaut? What if she flew to Kerberos? Or helped make Mars a steady place for human life to live on. What if she was the USA's first president? No... Hilary is pretty dead set on that. Maybe she could become a lawyer, or an attorney... wait is that the same thing?

"Hey, Siri." Maria mumbled with toothpaste foam taking up most of her mouth's capacity. "Is ah lahyer ang anh addornie va sham ting?" 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pick up what you said, try again?"

"UMMMPHHHHGGG!"

Maria picked up her phone, with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, and quickly typed it in.

Yes. They are the same thing.

So maybe she could become a lawyer/attorney. Or a judge. Maybe she could become the next Judge Judy, wait. Was Judge Judy even a real judge? Maybe she could become an actor and star in some romance movie and meet the guy of her dreams... nah, she would probably become the guys weird stalker ex or something...

What if she became a ballerina, she had always wanted to dance as a kid, or at least try to dance. In all actuality, Maria had two left feet. She couldn't dance if her life depended on it, so, scratch that thought.

Maybe a gymnast? If she couldn't become a dancer maybe she could become something similar. What if she made it to the Olympics? That would be so cool- wait was she even flexible?

Maria plopped her toothbrush in her mouth and bit on it with her molars to keep it in place. She tried to kick her leg up and ended up knocking down her miniature mirror.

"Oh gahd, plesh no no no no no." Maria picked up the, of course, broken mirror.

There goes seven years of good luck.

Maria had always been a firm believer in Myths and Luck and Fate and Faith and-

Wait- what if she became a fortune teller? Can you go to college for fortune telling? Would she be any good at telling how peoples lives may go? Did she even have any experience in the matter? Did that matter? Was it all just mumbo jumbo?

Could she get a degree for becoming a fortune teller? Or would her degree say 'Professional Bullshitting'. She was always good at reading people when they were uncomfortable, but never telling the future. Wait-

She gets Deja Vu alot. Like when in sixth grade she got Deja Vu about the Star Test that this kid Blake would throw up. And then in Eighth grade, during the Star Test, he threw up. Maybe she was already psychic, could she control her mind to focus on telling the future? Maybe she could try to see if she passes the SAT's.

"Hnnnngngnggggg..." Maria hummed loudly as she tried to concentrate. Her head felt hot.

"Barhp." Annnnd she farted. Great.

Guess being a fortune teller was out.

What could she be? Where would she go?

And that's a timer, shes gonna be late, shouldn't have spent so much time brushing her teeth. To the SAT's she goes.


End file.
